Virus
by TheFineLineBtwn
Summary: She was forbidden, but every kiss pulled him in. He knew he was infected by her, but his want overpowered his will to survive.


Another Jacob/Bella. Rated For lemon. Short but sour. enjoy :]

Disclaimer: i forgot this on my last one, but the characters aren't mine. Just the ideas that make you go"yum" in the night.

* * *

Why was she here once again? Not that he hadn't wished every night that she'd come. He had never really believed in wishes, or magic for that matter. But then again, he was a werewolf.

His broad tanned back was pressed harshly against the inside of his front door. His large hands remained in place after stopping the momentum of the push. His heart raced in anticipation of his attacker's next move. His blood boiled with anxiety.

Soft, small, clammy hands soothed his racing pulse. They pressed against his warm, bare chest, fingernails lightly scraping his skin. Her svelte body followed suit. He didn't miss how her nipples tensed underneath her blouse from the change in body temperatures. His heart began to pump blood directly below the belt. He shouldn't have let her continue this charade.

Her neck craned, lips caressing the sensitive skin of his. Her teeth pulled in more flesh, her tongue hungry to taste him. He let out a low hum of lust and distress as she infected him. Her plush lips and tongue pacified the reddening bruises her teeth left behind. She kissed a trail up to his ear, leaning forward on her toes to even the height difference. He whimpered as she sucked on his earlobe. His arousal grew painfully against his jean cut offs.

She was apparently not unaware of his uncomfortable situation, cupping him through his jeans to appease the ache. He instinctively thrust his hips forward, eager for more attention. He felt a smile form against his neck. The hand on his zipper patiently began to glide its self up and down the large bulge that was hardening beneath the fabric. The hands that were glued to the polished wood of the front door finally reached out towards his assailant, only to be gently pressed back to their original position. He whimpered again as her hand made another pass over his swollen anatomy.

She seemed to understand, slowly unzipping his trousers. His breathing increased in anticipation as his briefs were tugged downward to rest mid thigh. Finally her smooth palm came in contact with his heated flesh, his hips pressing forward once more, creating much needed friction. He knew he wasn't allowed to have this kind of fun with her. But the dog in him couldn't resist a treat.

Her lips traveled toward a nipple, eventually capturing one between her lips, followed by her teeth. He growled as her hand stroked him not quite fast enough, smearing the clear liquid oozing from the tip along his length. Her soft kisses left his nipple to travel lower, her tongue tracing his abdominals as he tensed with each pass of her hand. Her hand moved faster; his breathing quickened along with her pace. Her tongue played with the trail of hair beginning underneath his belly button. His hips ground themselves into her hand faster in a desperate attempt to reach satisfaction.

Her hand moved slowly before coming to a stop. She looked up at him, locking eyes. His pupils were dilated; the sexual tension was almost tangible. He stared back, her eyes putting him on edge. He couldn't take any more of it. He knew what she wanted, why she was here. He knew he wasn't supposed to listen. But goddamnit...

He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her kneeling body beneath him. He tore her shirt, exposing her bare chest. He latched onto her neck, sucking and biting painfully. She welcomed it, shivering as his tongue lapped at her pulse, his panting harsh and rapid in her ear. His hands kneaded her breasts, his mouth soon taking the place of his left hand, which clawed at her shorts. Her hands continued their ministrations between his thighs as he ridded her of her clothing. He nudged her thighs apart with urgency, impatiently piercing her flesh with his own. He sunk down between her thighs as he continued to press deeper. She was forbidden, only making his need for her greater, if possible. He used a bruising grip to hoist her thighs over his broad shoulders, thrusting deeper into her still. His name came across her lips on a hiss as she reached her release. He came with a loud groan, his euphoria poisoned with the thought of her leaving him again.

As she caught her breath, she grabbed what was left of her clothing and was gone. He cursed himself for succumbing to her again. The pack would know that he betrayed them, bedding the enemy's lover the second time in that week alone. She was off limits, and he would be punished, not only by his pack but by his heart, every time he thought of her with _him_. It sickened him to the core. He knew as long as he let her control him he would never be able to move on. How was he to resist what he lived for?

He trudged back to his place in the living room, the virus crippling him. Drowsiness consumed him, his body losing heat and energy. He wanted her so badly to be his, but he had to give her up. He knew he couldn't deny her advances, so he sat and wished she would return. He didn't really believe in wishes, but he seemed to be getting lucky.

* * *

Hope you liked it. id love some advice, this is like the second story ive ever written. so please, fill me with experience.

cya lata. call me. u know my number ;D


End file.
